istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Ildirin Suvarmaq
Background Ildirin Suvarmaq started his life on the isle of Evermeet, where he and a small number of his clan lived among the Eladrin. They were one of the very few non-eladrin present on the isle for his parents had done great service for the Eladrin nobility. Evermeet was a beautiful island and there was always something strange to see due to the Feywild's strong influence there. Ildirin also felt a great affinity for water and the healing of others. One day, while exploring a strange ruin in a deep forest, Ildirin found a portal. Overcome by curiosity he poked the walking stick he carried into the portal; a small tug but he was easily able to withdraw the stick and it seemed undamaged. Ildirin poked one arm through, then his head. He saw what looked to be a similar looking ruin, but with many glowing substances and marks, along with at least a dozen other portals around a large open space. Curiosity once again overcame his better judgment and he stepped all the way through. He had only stepped through and glanced at his surroundings for less than a minute when he heard a noise behind him. Before he could react a heavy blow knocked him unconscious. When he awoke he was bound with a large number of other creatures in a cage. After some inquiries he was told that he was in the goblin city of Nachtur, enslaved to work the farms or whatever else was required. Ildirin quickly earned the respect of his fellow prisoners, for he was adept at wheedling the goblin guards for rewards and more lenient punishment for them. He was also adept at healing the wounds and weariness of others. Ildirin toiled in the fields for about a year, until opportunity came knocking one day. He and a group of about a dozen other prisoners were working in the farthest field of Nachtur when a small group of werewolves attacked their goblin guard. Ildirin considered running at this point, but he and his fellow prisoners would not get far with no supplies. He seized one of the fallen goblin's weapons and helped battle the werewolves. Many of the other prisoners were impressed by this act, seizing weapons and joining the battle. The wolves were defeated, but only a couple of goblins remained. They quickly saw the wisdom of letting the captives leave while taking the supplies they desired with them. After a time they made their way to the relative safety of a small town on the surface. Ildirin could still not suppress his instinct to explore and went back into the tunnels and ways of the Feydark. During one such excursion he lost his way back to the hamlet and stumbled upon the Fomorian city of Harrowhame. Ildirin was, in what was becoming a common theme in the Feywild, captured and made to work under the cruel lashes of the Fomorians. Ildirin had developed skills to help him escape, for he felt the magical power that ran through the Feywild and had learned how to alter his appearance with that power. He waited for an important dignitary about his size to come through and convinced the guard to release him in that shape. Ildirin made his way to the Brokenstone Vale. Seeing the devastation that wild lycanthropes were causing there, he pledged to hunt them. He successfully managed to stop many crazed lycanthropes and earned the favor of the archfey Maiden of the Moon. At this point Ildirin realized that he had been missing from his home for a great time and resolved to find his way back. Unfortunately he passed to close to the Fomorian city of Vor Thomil and was captured. He was brought before the queen and amused the mad Queen Connamae with stories, singing, and his ability to manipulate small quantities of water. In this way he managed to earn his freedom and returned to the surface hamlet. He would have very little time for rest as the hamlet was attacked within a week by a raiding force from Mag Tureah. Ildirin managed to slay a good number of Fomorians, but was taken captive like many other villagers there. He became part of a group of slaves used to test portals. When his turn came about Ildirin called upon all his innate arcane power to manipulate the portal. He was attempting to return home, but the portal became unstable. Ildirin could not tell where the portal was leading; anything was better, even death, then more time as a Fomorian slave. Ildirin had heard tales of the Elemental Chaos, but nothing compared to seeing it. Earth the size of continents hovering in the air, oceans of fire, water flowing in the air, and many other mind boggling sights. While exploring Ildirin was saved from a particularly violent storm by the elemental Chan, also known as the Silent One. In return Ildirin offered his services to Chan. Ildirin spent a number of years serving the Silent One, learning to better harness the power of elemental magic. In particular he became adept at controlling the power of lightning and thunder. Appearence Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Powers'': Static Charge, Safe Harbor, Flowing Features, Ice Prison, Narrow Escape, chaos wager''' Feats: Improved defenses-retrain Arcane Spellfury , Bolstering Breath, Grounding Shot, Hurl Breath, White Lotus Dueling '''Expertiserods, Superior Will, Arcane AdmixturePrison, thunder, Raging Storm,' Dual Implement Spellcaster''' Equipment: Chromatic Robecloth+2, Elemental Ward Cloak+2, Arkhosian Scepter+3, Dagger of Speed+3, Grace Ring of Lightning, Ring of the Dragonborn Emperor Category:People